It is commonly desired to supply electronic components one after another for subsequent handling, e.g. for placing on a substrate. Various means of supplying such components have been proposed, for example tapes in which the components are retained in pockets and so-called sticks in which the components are stored side by side in a generally tubular member along which they are moved for removal at an end portion, by vibration. The previously known methods of supplying components are satisfactory for many types of component, however where larger components are to be fed, for example about one centimeter square, with connector means projecting from each side of the component, so-called "flat packs", none of the previously proposed means of supplying the components has proved altogether satisfactory. For example, if such components are supplied in the so-called "stick" form there is a big risk that the connector members will become entangled thus preventing proper feeding of the components along the sticks and the components are too large to be conveniently supplied in tapes. It has therefore previously been customary to manually position such components on substrates.